The Reunion of Tommy and Silvia
by celrock
Summary: The story of how Tommy and Silvia reunite when in college, and starting a relationship. Everything, from the first time they reunite, all the way up to their first dance as husband and wife.
1. The Interview

The Reunion of Tommy and Silvia

Summary: The story of how Tommy and Silvia reunite when in college, and starting a relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. Zack and Silvia are OC's created by me, while Peter was created by TCKing12, and Jesse was created by Jesse J. Barrow.

Chapter 1, The Interview

Summary: This is chapter 1 of The Reunion of Tommy and Silvia. In this chapter, Silvia interviews Tommy for her assignment in Jane Augustine's Writing and Reporting the News I class at MCLA.

It was April of 2034. Tommy had been attending Massachusetts College of Liberal Arts for five years, and only had one more year to go before graduating. He was studying English/Communications with a concentration in Journalism, but he continued adventuring and filming on the side as a hobby, whenever he could get someone sighted to help him with the filming part, as he lost his site in a skateboarding accident back in the tenth grade. Over the five years Tommy had been in attendance at MCLA, a lot has happened with his friends as well. His cousin Angelica was now married to Brody, and they lived in Pittsfield, Angelica worked in copyright patents and trademark law at Momentive, while Brody was an electrician. Susie was a graduate in music from Simon's Rock, and teaching chorus at Pleasant Valley High School, and was married to Shaun, who worked at the same school as a band director. Chuckie got lonely at Penbrook, so transferred to MCLA in the fall of 2032, and became Tommy's roommate in the town houses. He was still dating Nicole, who was still attending Yale, almost complete with her degree in Early Childhood Education, while Chuckie continued to study Psychology, and the spring of 2034 semester would be Chuckie's final semester before he graduated. The same went for Nicole at Yale. Zack and Kimi were finished with school, and had recently moved to Pittsfield, where Zack worked at Deminunion Solutions, helping to program their database program, while Kimi worked as a nurse in the opsomology department at The Medical Arts Center. And as for their good friends and Tommy's brother down in Sara Sota, Florida, Lil finally opened her own hair salon business in the spring of 2031, called Glamorous Glories, and was happily married to Jesse, who was working for Nickelodeon, making nicktoons. Phil finally married Dil, and he was now the manager of Munchies, while Dil worked there part-time as a waiter, but continued to work at Radioshack, and became salesmen of the year in 2033, selling more cell phones than any other Radioshack in the entire country! As for everybody's parents, they all still lived in Yucaipa, California, working their way towards the day they could retire, and all move into condos in Florida, where for Betty and Howard, Laura and Dana, and Stu and Didi, they'd be closer to their children, and for Stu and Didi, they'd be closer to their youngest son, and on the same side of the United States as their oldest. And as for Peter and Violet, they were king and queen of the Confederacy, now married, and Violet was pregnant with her first child as of the spring of 2034, and would be expecting in December, right around Christmas.

Tommy POV

It was April 4, 2034. I was getting ready to head to my first class and see to meeting with my editor, Gordon Carvell at the Beacon news room, which was still Room 109 in Mark Hopkins, and has been for as long as anybody on campus could remember. I was a staff writer for the Beacon this semester, and had recently completed my latest assignment, an article about terrorests plan to attack the MCLA campus, and destroying it. It was so inspiring, that I thought it would make a great movie for me, Chuckie, and as of late, our newest friend to the bunch, but not so new actually, as we met twelve years ago when he started middle school with us, and yes, I'm talking about double major in Computer Science and Mathamatics, Trevor. At least he grew out of being my cloan, which he proceeded to do way back when when we originally met, but unfortunately, Chuckie had plans to go to Yale over the weekend to visit Nicole, so looks like our getting to spend some quality time together and start shooting my next film would have to be put on hold. It wasn't fair. Everyone else had girlfriends, or was happily married, and here I was, a big joke. I went from being on top in middle school, to being the slimy gunk at the bottom of a swamp come the dog days of my high school career, and here I was, only 2 and a half semesters away from graduating from MCLA with my Bachelor Arts degree in English/Communications, and still no woman to call my own. Even Trevor had a girlfriend, Ashley, and the three of us would hang out on weekends, but I was tired of being the odd man out, and only hoped that something would come along.

Well on this particular morning, I had a few extra minutes before I needed to head off to my first class, as I did everything I could to get out of Chuckie's way in the bathroom, so he could finish getting packed to head up to Yale after his last class, so I pulled out my phone, because it was the only thing accessible to use with that stupid Office 365 email client, that the school insisted on using since the fall of 2014, nearly twenty years ago, and checked my email to see that I had a message. It was from a girl named Silvia Weller, and she was looking to interview me about the work I did on the Beacon to write an article for her Writing and Reporting the News class with Jane Augustine. Now you should all know that I took Writing and Reporting the News I with Jane back in the fall of 2033 semester, and thought she was an incredible professor! Now I was taking Writing and Reporting the News II with Gene Norbert, which was also a good course, but what really peaked my interest was getting interviewed by this Silvia person. Finally, a girl wanted my attention, and not just to tell me where the bathroom was, or to congratulate me on my latest newspaper article, or film, or singing karaoke in the laundry room with my friends, but rather, wanted to interview me for her class assignment, and asked if we could meet up one day the following week. I wrote back and said that I was free on Thursday, April 10, so to pick a time, and I'd meet her wherever she wanted to meet up.

End of Tommy POV

Silvia POV

It was Tuesday, April 8, 2034. I was doing my show at WJJW, 91.1 FM, and finishing up my hours of the radio practicum for that day, when I got a surprise visitor.

"Silvia? Is that you?" Tommy asked.

I turned in my chair to see a tall boy wearing blue jeans, a white top, with purple hair, and two blue glass eyes in the doorway, as while I only had some useable vision out of my right eye, I used it very well.

"Tommy?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here for the interview." Tommy replied.

"But I thought our interview was on Thursday, after my shift before my 2:00 class." I replied.

"Oh, oops? I'm so sorry, I got the times mixed up." Said Tommy apologetically.

"Oh, it's ok, so, think you could come back on Thursday? I asked, as I checked to see where I was in my playlist in Station Playlist Studio on my netbook, in hopes that my next voice break wasn't coming up just yet.

"Well, I seem to have double booked myself. I'm meeting with the president on Thursday to talk about the building of the newest building to MCLA, Hongkong Hall." Replied Tommy.

"Oh dear." I said with a sigh.

"When is the article due?" Tommy asked.

"Next Tuesday." I replied.

"Are you free Friday night? We could go to my favorite bar that's down the street, get a couple of drinks, and do the interview then." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Now Tommy, I learned in my Writing and Reporting the News class that interviews at restaurants aren't exactly ethical." I replied, as I added another song into my playlist, so as to not have us get caught when it came time for a voice break.

"Tell you what, we'll each pay our own way, that way, it won't look like either one of us is shelling out more money than we shouldn't." Said Tommy.

"Well, I do commute to North Adams from Pittsfield, but I guess I can take Paratransit up to campus on Friday afternoon and we'll go do this after you get out of your last class." I said.

"My last class finishes at 3:50 on Friday afternoon. So, it's settled then. We'll meet outside of Murdock at 4 on Friday." Said Tommy, before he turned to leave the radio station.

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then." I said, before turning my attention back to my netbook.

Tommy left, and as I went back to finishing up my radio show, I couldn't help but think that there was something vaguely familiar about that boy, like we had met before. When Katie Sutton at Disability Services had told me about Tommy, I knew he might be an interesting person to interview, but little did I know that I may have known him better than I thought. I recall taking a cruise in Neverland a few years ago post graduating from high school, and dancing with a guy named Tommy on the last night of the cruise. Could he be the same one? Well, hopefully my interview with him would answer this question.

End of Silvia POV

Tommy POV

I couldn't believe I was so stupid! I had so much going on for me, between five classes, my weekly Beacon article assignments, and just, life in general, that it was hard to keep things straight. It was easy to get disorganized, and show up on the wrong dates for the wrong interviews. Luckily, Silvia and I worked it out, but while talking to her, something seemed vaguely familiar about her. It was as if, we've met before. Her voice, there was something about her voice, that I just, couldn't put my finger on, but it sounded familiar! I remember dancing with a Silvia on a cruise I took at my sixteenth birthday. Was it the same one? Well, I was determined to find out during the interview, if it was her or not.

End of Tommy POV

A few days later, Silvia met Tommy outside of Murdock after his last class, and the two of them hopped into Tommy's driverless red sports car, and headed down the street to Deniko's Bar. When they got there, they were greeted by a friendly bar tender, a tall, friendly fellow with wavy black hair on his head, wearing a dark blue shirt and white apron.

"Yo TomTom, how are things shaking?" Asked the bar tender.

"They're going great Kurt." Tommy replied with a smile as he and Silvia approached the counter.

"Hey, where's Chuckeroo and T-Man?" The bar tender asked.

"Awe, they're not with me today, they had other plans." Said Tommy.

Just then, the bar tender caught a glimps of Silvia.

"Ah, a lady? TomTom got a date?" The bar tender asked teasingly.

Tommy blushed.

"Oh, no, this is Silvia, we're here to do an interview for one of her classes." Replied Tommy.

"So, I take it you're gonna want the usual?" The bar tender asked.

"Yep, the usual, a screwdriver please?" Said Tommy.

"And can I interest the lady in anything special?" The bar tender asked.

"Oh I don't know, what's a screwdriver like?" Silvia asked.

"It's made with Vodca and orange juice. Chuckie got me one on my twenty-first birthday and I've loved them ever since." Said Tommy.

"Uh, I think I'll stick with a mud slide." Said Silvia, as she fetched her ID out of her purse. Tommy fetched his ID out of his wallet, and they showed them to the bar tender.

"Wow really? Mud slides are Phil and Lil's favorite drinks too!" Said Tommy with a smile, as the bar tender went and made up their drinks.

"Phil and Lil? Don't think I know them." Said Silvia.

"They don't live around here. They live in Florida. Phil is my brother-in-law, and is the manager of Munchies, while his twin sister Lil, owns a hair salon in the same town, though when we were kids, they were my next door neighbors for practically forever." Said Tommy.

"And I'm guessing Chuckeroo is Chuckie? And who's this T-Man person?" Silvia asked.

"Oh, Chuckie is my roommate, and he's been my friend since infanthood. And T-Man isn't my room mate, but lives in the next town house over, his real name is Trevor." Said Tommy.

"And what are their favorite drinks?" Silvia asked.

"Chuckie likes hurricanes, the one kind he's not scared of, and Trevor likes squirts, which are a lot like screwdrivers only you mix Sprite with vodka rather than orange juice." Said Tommy, as the bar tender handed Tommy and Silvia their drinks.

"Here are your drinks, and, enjoy." Said the bar tender with a smile.

"Oh we sure will." Said Silvia.

"Thank you Kurt." Said Tommy.

"Anytime TomTom, anytime." Said the bar tender with a smile, as Tommy and Silvia went and found a seat.

"Have you ever had a pink squirrel?" Silvia asked.

"No, but my roommate's girlfriend Nicole absolutely loves them!" Said Tommy, as the two of them took a seat at a table across from one another.

"Anyway, enough about your friends, we're here to interview you, so let's get started." Said Silvia, as she took a sip of her mud slide, and got her netbook out of her backpack so she could take notes.

The two of them took a few sips of their drinks, while they sat in silence, listening to Stareway to Heaven by Led Zeplin play in the background. After the song concluded, the interview began.

"So, what is your full name?" Silvia asked.

"Tommy Pickles." Said Tommy.

"How old are you?" Silvia asked.

"I'm twenty-two, and will be twenty-three in August." Replied Tommy, as he took another sip of his screwdriver.

"So your birthday is in August then?" Silvia asked.

"Yep, August 11, 2011 was when I was born." Said Tommy.

"So, what is your major?" Silvia asked.

"I'm a Junior at MCLA, majoring in English/Communications, with a concentration in Journalism." Said Tommy.

"Why did you choose the path of journalism?" Silvia asked.

"I like writing and talking to people, and would love to have a job, where I can do both." Tommy replied.

"I hear you're also working for the Beacon. What exactly do you do there?" Silvia asked.

"I am a staff writer. I get one article each week and have from Sunday to Sunday to get it completed." Tommy replied.

"What is your biggest challenge in terms of working for the Beacon?" Silvia asked, as she took another sip of her mud slide.

"I find it difficult to stay organized." Replied Tommy.

"What do you like the most about working for the Beacon?" Silvia asked.

"I love the fact that I get to write and talk to people, and I get to learn about things that I never thought I'd learn about. To me, writing for the Beacon is like a new adventure!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"What are some recent Articles you have Written?" Silvia asked.

"Last week, I covered an event on the cricist that's happening in Japan, and how complex the relationship between Tyland and the Chinese is." Tommy replied. "I also talked to some people in the technology department about the new email system that will be replacing the current Office 365 system, and what its similarities and differences are between the two email clients." Tommy continued.

"I hear you have a disability. What is it?" Silvia asked.

"I'm blind as a result of an accident I was involved in back in tenth grade in high school. My eyes had to be removed as a result of the damage, and I have no vision, just, two blue eyes made out of glass." Said Tommy.

"Do you use anything to help make it easier to function in this world with your blindness?" Silvia asked.

"I have an iPhone, an iPad, and a computer, all with screen readers on them, so I can write my articles, and communicate with the world through means of technology, and thanks to echo location powers, I have no trouble getting around without a cane in most places." Replied Tommy.

It was then that Silvia realized who she was talking to.

"You weren't, on some cruise in Neverland back in the summer of 2027 were you?" Silvia asked.

"Yes, I was! My good friend Peter Watanabe Albany of the Confederacy took me on the cruise for my sixteenth birthday!" Replied Tommy.

"Oh my gosh? Tommy, I'm Silvia. I believe we danced together on the final night of the cruise. We all attended a huge dinner, and you were going to star in Martin Costomiris' latest flick, The Mystery Boy. By the way, I never saw the film. What happehned?" Silvia asked.

Several minutes of silence passed before Tommy spoke up. His smile faded to a frown as he recalled the traumatic events that went down during his time in high school. Tommy wasn't up for giving the long version of the story, so he replied with the short version.

"Well, later that year, I got sick with Mono, causing production to have to be stopped on the film, and because we weren't able to meet the deadline, the film got canned." Replied Tommy with a frown.

"And you gave up being a movie director?" Silvia asked.

"Well yeah. I mean, how was I going to do that if I were blind? And besides, it's a long story but I saw a side of Martin when all of that went down that turned me off from wanting to have anything to do with him anymore. But while I discovered I had a nack for writing during my Junior and Senior years of high school, once I got into college and reconnected with Trevor, or as the friendly bar tender calls him, T-Man, I got back into filming as a hobby, seeking assistance from my sighted pals." Replied Tommy with a smile.

"Because of your blindness, have you found this to be an obstical in terms of your work with the Beacon?" Silvia asked.

""No, thanks to adaptive technology like Voice Over, Job Access with Speech, or JAWS for short, and Microsoft Wordd, I am able to write my articles for the Beacon, and, thanks to interviews, I have no trouble getting the information that I need to write my articles for the paper." Replied Tommy.

"So, what other pieces of technology to you use?" Silvia asked.

"Well, my driverless red sports car that my parents got me as a high school graduation present, helps me to get around." Replied Tommy.

"So, is it true that you had perfect vision up until your accident?" Silvia asked.

"Yes." Tommy replied.

"What was it like for you post the accident? I mean, did you have a difficult time getting use to being blind?" Silvia asked.

"At first, yes. I wanted to go over the wall, and nearly did, but thanks to meeting Lil's husband Jesse's cousin, the famous Eric Weihenmayer, and discovering how much we had in common, I realized that I could do anything I wanted to if I put my mind to it." Tommy replied.

"You don't mean, Eric Weihenmayer, the first blind guy to climb Mount Everest, do you?" Silvia asked.

"Yes, I do! And like him, we both have a love for adventure. I still have yet to climb Mount Everest, but every summer and winter in between college semesters, I take an expedition to explore a new part of the world. I've climbed Mount Greylock, scaled the Andes, and kiacked the Grand Canyon, and I hope to have many more adventures and travel a lot of other places as I continue to face adulthood." Replied Tommy eagerly.

"Have you always had a love for adventure?" Silvia asked.

"Yes, I have. I've done everything from going into the next yard to get my ball back, to traveling through the streets of Paris in a Reptar robot, and under covering the curse of Camp Everwood, and those all happened before my accident, but like Eric, I don't wish to completely lose sight of my life in the sighted world, and if you just sit around and pick dandelions, you'll get nowhere." Said Tommy.

"So, getting back to the topic of your work at the Beacon, Who do you work closest with at the Beacon?" Silvia asked.

"My editor's name is Gordon Carvell." Tommy replied.

"What got you interested in working for the Beacon?" Silvia asked.

"I had a general interest in working for the paper, to get some experience, and, it was suggested to me by Jane Augustine, my professor for Writing and Reporting the News I to work for the Beacon." Tommy replied.

"When did you start at MCLA?" Silvia asked.

"I started attending MCLA in the fall of 2029, after graduating from Yucaipa High in my home town and stomping grounds of Yucaipa, California the previous spring." Replied Tommy.

"So what made you venture out to Massachusetts, and attend this little liberal arts school in North Adams?" Silvia asked.

"Well, I wanted to see the world, not to mention, the eastern part of the United States, and since my brother was moving to Florida at the same time, I figured this would be a perfect opportunity to head back out to the Eastern part of the U.S. as I've only been this way twice during my childhood. My family took a trip to Washington D.C. when I was going through my terrible two's, and later, took a cross country trip by RV to New York City, but otherwise, I hadn't really seen the New England states as an adult, so figured college would be as good of a time as any, to check it out." Said Tommy.

"Wait a second, you have a brother, and a brother-in-law? Recall when we were getting our drinks, and you mentioned how Phil and Lil liked mud slides, you said Phil was your brother-in-law." Silvia said.

"Yes, Phil is married to my younger brother Dil. They're, homosexual." Tommy replied.

"Oh, I see." Silvia said.

"That doesn't, bother you, does it?" Tommy said.

"No, I'm personally, not homosexual, but I'm not against gay marriage in the least." Replied Silvia, as she finished up her mud slide.

"Are you?" Silvia asked.

"I personally am not for gay marriage, but my brother has always been a bit strange, and if being gay makes him happy, then who am I to stop him." Replied Tommy.

"When do you hope to graduate from MCLA?" Silvia asked, getting back to the topic of her article.

"I should be able to graduate in the spring of 2035, provided all of my course work is completed." Tommy replied.

"Who is one of your close friends on campus?" Silvia asked.

"I'd have to say my closest friends at MCLA are Trevor Mozique and his girlfriend, Ashley Nickles. The bar tender, Kurt Flabjack is another friend of mine, and my roommate is Chuck Finster, who is my closest friend of them all, and best friend since infanthood.." Replied Tommy.

"So, my last question for you to conclude this interview, what is some advice you'd give to future Beacon writers?" Silvia asked.

"When quoting something that was stated in an email message, make sure to state it such, otherwise if you say "Quote," He/She said, it implies you were talking to them in person." "Never ever ever give a copy of your rough draft to your source. And, don't be afraid to ask questions. And if you can't find all of the answers by means of asking questions, don't be afraid to investigate further, via other means of research, whether it be at the library or out in the wild, you want to have all of your facts straight before starting to write." Explained Tommy.

As they finished up their drinks, Tommy went on to tell Silvia again of the adventure he took where he discovered his echo location powers, to provide an opening story for Silvia to use in the first paragraph of her article, and concluded telling of the story, as they walked out of the bar and got back into Tommy's driverless red sports car to head back to the MCLA campus.

"So, I recall you telling me you commuted here from Pittsfield. Do you have a way to get home?" Tommy asked.

It was then that Silvia realized, while she scheduled a ride with Paratransit to get to campus, she forgot to schedule a ride to get back home.

"Oh no." Silvia muttered.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I forgot to schedule a return ride with Paratransit, the ride service that I use." Replied Silvia.

"No worries, I can take you home." Said Tommy.

"You sure this isn't any trouble?" Silvia asked.

"Not at all, we'll have an adventure." Tommy said with a smurk, as he prepared to change the destination in the GPS system for the car.

Silvia gave Tommy her address and they continued down the highway, making their way towards Pittsfield. As they continued towards Silvia's apartment, it was now Tommy's turn to interview Silvia.

"So, if you're the same Silvia I met a few years back, at the time you were on that cruise, weren't you heading off to community college to get a degree in teaching?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, but just like the tables turned on you from being a movie director to being a journalist, well, they turned on me too." Replied Silvia with a shrug.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but here it goes. I gave community college a try during the 2027 and 2028 school year, and did the Early Childhood practicum during the fall semester of 2028, and discovered that it just, wasn't working out for me, as while I am visually impaired, and can see fairly well out of my right eye, with no vision in my left eye, trying to keep tabs on over twenty children, was just, a bit much. So I set my sights on becoming a radio broadcaster, transferring from Berkshire Community College to attend U Mass Amherst in the spring of 2029, only to get horribly treated by the people in the dorms, and in the fall of 2029, I ran away to live with a couple in Newcastle, PA named Tannis and Sherry who I had been talking to online. Tannis was skinny, hardly ever wore a shirt, and had a crew cut, while Sherry was obese, with a shaven head, and their home smelled of dead people and vomit, and was poorly maintained. It was while I was away at this home that I realized that I belonged in Pittsfield, Massachusetts, near my family, which consist of my father Stuart, my mother Monica, and my older brother, Mathew, who got married to my sister-in-law Carole in the summer of 2031. I took some time off from going to school, to move into my own place and decide what I wanted to do with my life. Then, after my brother's wedding, my family and I attended my sister-in-law's family reunion in Wheeling, West Virginia, only to have him yell at me for not going back to school. So in the fall of 2031, I got up my courage, to go back to school, and pursue a career in radio broadcasting, studying English/Communications, with a concentration in Broadcast Media." Explained Silvia.

"Oh wow, that's rough." Replied Tommy.

"Yeah, I've had my share of drama, I even use to have my own Internet radio station, but I quit it about a month ago because the drama, stress, and pressure of being a station manager got to be too tough to handle. I prefer working at the college station, where everybody acts professional, and in my spare time, I prefer to write Dummi Bears and Reptar fan fiction." Said Silvia.

"Well, if you ever want to turn your fan fiction stories into published pieces of work, I know the head writer of the Dummi Bears personally. He's the father of the chorus director at Pleasant Valley High School, Susie Carmichael, another person I've known since early childhood. She was my neighbor across the street from me back in my stomping grounds." Replied Tommy.

"I'll think about it and get back to you on that." Replied Silvia.

"And, interesting that your sister-in-law has family in Wheeling, West Virginia. My roommate's brother-in-law Zack, has family there too." Said Tommy.

"Oh wow, this surely is, a small world after all." Said Silvia with a smile, glancing in Tommy's direction, as the driverless sports car turned on to her street.

"Destination, Silvia's Tiny Mantion on the right in one quarter of a mile." Said the GPS robotic voice in the driverless sports car.

"Oh my gosh, we're there already?" Silvia asked.

"Yep, but why is it called, Silvia's Tiny Mansion?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it must recognize Foursquare locations, and that's what I named my home on Foursquare." Silvia replied.

"Hey, feel free to hook up with me on Foursquare, username is the same as my Youtube channel, ReptarLover2012." Said Tommy.

"Ah, so you're the one who stole my mayorship from MCLA. I was wondering who ReptarLover2012 was." Replied Silvia.

"Yep, that's me, and I'm not giving up that mayorship all that easily." Said Tommy.

"Oh we'll just see about that." Said Silvia.

"Go ahead and try." Said Tommy.

"Well, I just wanted to say, thank you for taking the time to let me interview you. Katie Sutton at disabilities was right, you are an easy going, great person to talk to, and, feel free to email me on Office 365 or give me a call at one of the numbers I provided in my initial email a call anytime you'd ever like to hang out." Said Silvia, as she got out of the car in front of her apartment building.

"No problem, I'm always happy to help out a friend in need, but isn't it wrong for reporters to become close friends with the people they interview?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it was during the interview that we discovered that we already knew one another before we ever set foot on the MCLA campus. I promise to leave that out of the article, and, I'll be sure to keep in touch." Said Silvia.

"Well, see ya later." Said Tommy.

"See ya." Said Silvia with a smile, as she shut the door on Tommy's car, and headed inside her building.

Tommy sat there for several minutes, before heading back to campus in North Adams. Before he got going, he got out his iPhone and sent Chuckie and Trevor a text.

""Heading back to campus, had a great time with Silvia. And, I think I like her." Tommy typed in the iMessage box before sending it off to his college buddies, and headed for the campus.

So, would this indeed, be the start of a relationship for Tommy and Silvia? We'll find out, later, as this ends chapter 1.

Author's Notes: I have several things to point out, so make yourselves comfortable. First of all, that interview was a parody of a real interview I did for my Writing and Reporting the News Class back during the spring of 2014 semester, for my Writing and Reporting the News class, where I interviewed a visually impaired student at my college named Alex, and obviously, in the parodied interview, Silvia played the role of me, while Tommy took on the role of Alex, and, I copied much of that interview from the actual one I did with Alex, modifying the questions and answers obviously to fit the story. Also, in reality, Alex and I never went to a bar to have our interview, he did get the time wrong for our interview, but when we rescheduled it, it took place at the radio station. I only did the bar scene because I kept thinking about what alcoholic beverages the Rugrats might like when they got to legal drinking age, and, I thought it would be cute for Tommy, who always carried a screwdriver around as an infant, to enjoy the drink with the same name twenty years later, obviously, since Phil and Lil loved mud as babies, their favorite drink would be mud slides, and, while there was never a hurricane on Rugrats, oh wait, there was, hurricane Alice or something? I seem to recall that being an episode title, well wouldn't it be ironic for the scaredy cat to like the drink hurricanes as a young college student, in his early twenties. And I came up with the pink squirrel idea because it's one of my mom's favorite drinks, so figured I'd just make it Nicole's, just, to be random. However, I forget what's in a hurricane and a pink squirrel, so don't ask me what's in them, I just know they're names of drinks. Oh and, those of you who know me very personally know that much of Silvia's educational background, and things she did during college, were taken from happenings in my real life. The only difference between me and Silvia is, Silvia never lost her sight, while I sadly, lost the rest of mine post a retinal detachment in June of 2010. But otherwise, everything is true, only I changed the names of people in the interview and in the story that Silvia told Tommy, to not only, protect the identities of the real people, but chances are by the year 2034, a lot of the people at MCLA will have changed. However, the lady, Katie Sutton in Disability Services, she is real, and started working at MCLA in the Disabilities Department in the fall of 2013, and, she's quite young, as her family goes to my church and I've known her since she was a little girl, thus, I could actually still see her working at MCLA in twenty years from now. Also, at the present moment, the newsroom for producing the Beacon is actually in the location specified in the story, the buildings that exist in the story do exist for real as of 2014, with the exception of the HongKong Building, that one I made up, and, the name of the college radio station is also accurate. I should also point out, that it was over the summer that school email switched over to Office 365 from First Class, and when I interviewed Alex, he had spoken with the technology department about that email transition from First Class to Office 365. Also, when Tommy mentioned his trips he took to the Eastern U.S. during childhood, the RV one to New York was an actual AGU episode, though I've never actually seen the episode, I've only heard of it, and the trip he took to Washington D.C. during his terrible two's, that adventure will eventually, be making its appearance, in babysmurfrock's story, Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's. And finally, the saga between Tommy and Silvia is going to be picked back up in chapter 3, as chapter 2 is going to be a copy of the article that Silvia writes on Tommy, and just as the interview parodied the real interview I did on Alex, the article that Silvia writes on Tommy, is going to parody the real article I wrote on Alex. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and, I'll have the second chapter up shortly.


	2. The Article

Chapter 2, The Article

Summary: This is chapter 2 of The Reunion of Tommy and Silvia. In this chapter, I will be presenting you all, the article that Silvia wrote on Tommy for her Writing and Reporting the News I class in the spring of 2034.

Author's Notes: I should point out that just like when I had to do the real assignment, I had to interview and quote from three other sources, Silvia had to do the same, hince, why she asked Tommy some questions about friends he had on campus, and about his newspaper editor, to give her some other people to interview. So obviously, there will be quotes from some of her other sources, but figured I'd spare you all the interviews, and cut to the chase with the article, as the most important interview was presented in chapter 1, which was the first time Tommy and Silvia spoke to one another, after not speaking to one another for nearly seven years at this point. And so, let's get on with it, as I bring you, chapter 2!

Silvia Weller

ENG 239, Writing and Reporting the News I with Jane Augustine

A Proud Staff Writer FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE

A young teenage boy feels his way through a dark cave, in search of a treasure, that will save Neverland, and make this young boy, a hero, but along with every adventure, comes obsticals. The boy fell through a whole, and lost his cane, leaving him with no means of guiding his way through the cave. He found the treasure though, but at this point, his partner who had ventured into the cave with him, had been hurt by a tumbling rock slide, causing her to be knocked unconscious.

The boy found the treasure, but now, he had to find his way out of the cave with the treasure in hand, and seek help for his unconscious friend. So using the power of echo location, where one uses sound to locate their surroundings, by listening to it bounce off of surrounding objects, this young boy clicked his teeth together, and listened to where the sound bunced off of, helping him to find his way out of the cave. He eventually found his way out of the cave, saving both, Neverland, and his friend.

This bold adventurer is none other than Tommy Pickles. A 22-year-old Junior at Massachusetts College of Liberal Arts (MCLA), majoring in English/Communications, with a concentration in Journalism. Pickles is also blind, as a result of being severely injured in a skateboarding accident during his tenth grade year in high school, and, he is a Staff Writer for the Beacon, the student run newspaper at MCLA.

"I am a staff writer. I get one article each week and have from Sunday to Sunday to get it completed," he said. This is true, staff writers do get an assignment each Sunday and have that week to attend events, conduct interviews, and do the necessary research required to get the job done.

Pickles is no exception. In his time as a staff writer, he has covered many topics, from attending a meeting about the cricest that's going on in Japan, and how complex the relationship between Tyland and China is, to interviewing the people at MCLA Tech Support about Pop and SMTP services, the new email system that will soon be replacing the current Office 365 system, used by all MCLA fackelty and students.

"I love the fact that I get to write and talk to people, and I get to learn about things that I never thought I'd learn about," Pickles said. "To me, writing for the Beacon is like a new adventure!" According to their official website, the Beacon strives to provide timely and accurate news of campus and local events. It is located in Room 109 in Mark Hopkins Hall on the MCLA campus.

Currently, the Beacon consists of eight members on their Editorial Board, 11 Staff Writers, four photographers, four members make up the Design Team, three copy editors, and one advertiser. The paper is funded by the Student Government Association, the English-Communications department, and ad revenues, and is released every Thursday during the accodemic year to the MCLA college community for free.

"I attended Jane Augustine's "Issues in Journalism" class with Tommy last semester, and I was impressed by his curiosity and positive attitude," said Gordon Carvell. Senior editor of the Beacon, and a Senior at MCLA majoring in English/Communications with a concentration in Journalism. "He asked me if I recommended working at the Beacon, and I told him he should go for it, it's been an experience like nothing else."

"He's out-spoken and friendly, which makes him easy to talk to, all of which are great personality traits for a reporter," Carvell said. "Tommy's greatest strength is communication, he's kept in contact with me, and asked many important questions about every story he's been assigned."

"Although Tommy's sight is gone, he makes up for it with his intense desire to understand and relate the important details of any story he is covering," Carvell said. "Whether Tommy works as a reporter, or decides on another career, I have no doubt he'll find happiness and fullfillment in his life."

Tommy is living proof that no obsticals will stand in the way of living his dreams. "No, thanks to adaptive technology like Voice Over, Job Access with Speech (JAWS), and Microsoft Wordd, I am able to write my articles for the Beacon," he said. "Thanks to interviews, I have no trouble getting the information that I need to write my articles for the paper."

According to an article in the Harvard Journal of Medicine, the eyes can be removed from a person for several reasons, ranging from rare eye cancers like Retinoblastoma, to serious damage caused when pressure is forced upon the head, crushing the eyes, damaging them. The eyes will more likely than not, cause pain for the patient, and they will fail to function properly, thus, doctors find it is better for the eyes to be removed, and to be replaced with special glass artificial eyes, that only have to be removed every once in a while, for a proper cleaning.

While Tommy Pickles is a Staff Writer for the Beacon, he also has a love for adventure and film, and is quite popular around the MCLA campus. "Tommy is a very kind kid with a big heart," said Trevor Mozique. A Junior at MCLA double majoring in Computer Science and Mathamatics. "I always see him around campus engaging in conversation with all sorts of people."

"Tommy is a great individual he is well adversed in making films with the help of his sighted peers and academics," said Chuck Finster. A Senior at MCLA majoring in Psychology, and Tommy's roommate. "I've known the guy my entire life, and he won't let anything stand in his way."

"I play various roles in the films we create, and in recent years, I've helped with shooting his expiditions, since he went blind," Finster continued. "I practically know all the locations he ventures to as well as he does."

"I've had a love for adventure as long as I can remember," Pickles said. "I've done everything from going into the next yard to get my ball back, to traveling through the streets of Paris in a Reptar robot, and under covering the curse of Camp Everwood, and those all happened before my accident, and while this is true, I don't wish to completely lose sight of my life in the sighted world, and if you just sit around and pick dandelions, you'll get nowhere."

"Tommy is also an extremely talented film maker, a great writer, and a great friend," said Ashley Nickles, a Freshman at MCLA double majoring in Elementary Education and English, with a concentration in Creative Writing. "Tommy and I hang out pretty often."

"We play dice games one or two times a week, and we also have a little "film" thing with our other friend, Trevor," she aded. "Tommy is our director, I play various parts in the short films we put together when we have spare time on the weekends, and Trevor is our co-director and camera person, since Tommy can't see to film, but once Trevor tells him of the lay of the land, he can get a good idea of what he wants done, , and we have scripting and casting sessions on occasion in the town house laundry room or the Greylock Room."

The Beacon is also on some of today's most popular social online networks. Their Facebook page, currently features 761,000 likes, and their Twitter page, started on June 1, 2011, currently has 181,000 followers.

And this, ends the article that Silvia wrote about Tommy, and chapter 2. Stay tuned though, as chapter 3 will continue on with Tommy and Silvia's relationship, as we see where it goes post the interview and the release of Silvia's article, which she did get published in the Beacon near the end of the 2034 spring semester.

Author's Notes: I should point out that I had to go off my research I did on the Beacon in 2014, but seeing that I bet ya by the year 2034, they will have several more likes on their Facebook page and followers of their Twitter, I decided to be ambiguous, and embellish a bit, having them go up to over a thousand likes and followers, over the next twenty years. And as for how many members are on staff, figured I'd leave that alone, as that's plenty of members for a newspaper, thus, it's likely to not change much between 2014 when I wrote the real article on Alex, and in 2034, when Silvia's article was released in fan fiction land. Hope you enjoyed her article, and, chapter 3 will be up shortly.


	3. A Date with Destiny, Part 1

Chapter 3, A Date with Destiny, Part 1, A Blast from the Past

Summary: This is chapter 3 of The Reunion of Tommy and Silvia. In this chapter, Tommy takes Silvia on their first date, which they double date with Chuckie and Nicole, to celebrate the end of final exams and the spring of 2034 semester, but when somebody from Tommy's past is their waitress, Tommy has a decision to make.

Tommy POV

It was the day I had been waiting for. Not only was it the last day of final exams, but tonight, I'd be taking Silvia out on our first date, as we agreed we wouldn't even consider going out on our first date until the semester was over, since she published her personal article about me in the paper, if Jane Augustine found out she had a close relationship with me while the class was in session, it would break the contract she signed at the beginning of the semester, and could cause her to get a failing grade. The same applied to me in Writing and Reporting the News II, though not exactly, since I never released an article on her. Nonetheless, I printed out my essay to turn into my English professor, took it by her office, and headed back to the town house to get ready. I got there to find Chuckie and Nicole watching some chick flick on the TV.

"Hey Tommy, how were your finals?" Chuckie asked.

"Who cares, they're all finished, and the only thing I wish to think about right now, is my date with Silvia." I replied, as I tossed my backpack in the corner of the small living room where I usually kept it.

"Oh, that reminds me, Silvia called our town house phone several times today. I tried to tell her you had final exams all day and wouldn't be back until after 4 o'clock, but she just kept calling and calling and calling. You might wanna call her back, and make sure we're still on tonight for our double date." Said Chuckie.

"Would you relax? I'm sure everything's fine." I said, taking a seat in the arm chair at the other end of the room.

"Hi Tommy, happy finish to another college semester." Said Nicole.

"Thanks. So, did you make it here in time to attend the **Baccalaureate with Chuckie this afternoon at the MCLA Church Street Center, Eleanor Furst Roberts Auditorium?" I asked.**

"**Yes I sure did, and the ivy orations and speeches were just, beautiful!" Said Nicole, as she snuggled up next to Chuckie.**

"**Oh and, there was a note on our door. We have to be out of the town house by early next week, and I'm heading up to Yale to attend Nicole's graduation ceremony on Sunday, so have fun cleaning up." Said Chuckie.**

"**G, thanks." I groaned, as I made my way out of the living room towards my bedroom to return Silvia's bazillion phone calls.**

**I gave her a ring, and she answered on the third ring.**

"**Silvia?" I said.**

"**Tommy! I've been trying to reach you all day, I was getting worried!" Said Silvia.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry, I had three finals today, but I'm all done and looking forward to our date tonight." I said.**

"**Awesome! So, where are we going?" Silvia asked.**

"**I thought we already went over this. It's a double date, you and me, and my roommate Chuck and his girlfriend Nicole, we're all going to Patrick's Pub to celebrate the conclusion of the semester, and Chuckie and Nicole's completion of college, as they graduate this weekend." I replied.**

"**Oh, ok, cool! So, you're still picking me up at seven, right?" Silvia asked.**

"**Yep, I'll be there at seven." I replied.**

"**Awesome! I'll see you then baby. Oh and, sweetie, I love you." Said Silvia, followed by a kissing noise, as she hung up the phone.**

"**Love you babe." I replied, as I hung up the phone.**

**Why she had to kiss like that, when we haven't had our first real kiss yet is beyond me, but whatever, I figured I would go and shower and change, while the bathroom was free, before Nicole had to get in there, and do her makeup, for what would feel like, hours.**

**End of Tommy POV**

At 6:15 PM that evening, the two couples left the MCLA campus in Tommy's driverless sports car, and headed for Pittsfield to pick up Silvia from her apartment. They arrived right at seven, and Silvia was outside waiting for them. She hopped into the passenger side of the car, and the two couples, made their way to Patrick's Pub. They got there to find a very crowded parking lot, which was not uncommon on a Friday night, and they made their way inside, where there was a long line. Lucky for them though, they had made reservations ahead of time. A manager walked up to them.

"Good evening, and welcome to Patrick's Pub." Said the manager.

"Hello, we have a reservation for four, under the name Pickles." Said Tommy.

The manager looked them up in the computer.

"Ah yes, you reserved a table for four at seven thirty?" The manager asked.

"Correct." Tommy replied.

"Very well then, please, walk this way." Said the manager, as Tommy, Silvia, Chuckie and Nicole followed the manager to a table.

They arrived at their table, where Tommy and Chuckie sat on one side, and Nicole and Silvia sat across from their boyfriends.

"Someone will be here to take your orders shortly." Said the manager, as he put down menus on the table.

"So, what do you recommend Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, I was looking at their menu online before we got here, and Silvia and I were thinking about splitting an order of their jumbo buffalo wings and sweet potato fries." Tommy replied.

"No way, not me, buffalo wings are too spicy." Said Chuckie.

"Honey, why don't you and I split an order of the tereoki wings. I hear they're suppose to be very good." Said Nicole.

"That sounds good to me." Said Chuckie.

Just then, their waitress came to the table.

"Good evening and welcome to Patrick's Pub. I'm Rachel and I'll be your server this evening. May I start you off with something to drink?" Asked the waitress.

"Let's see, Nicole will take an orange soda, Chuckie will take a Sprite, Silvia will take a lemonade, and I would like a strawberry dackary please." Said Tommy.

Just then, Rachel caught a glimpse of Tommy, and noticed that he looked vaguely familiar to her.

"Tommy?" Said Rachel.

"Rachel?" Said Tommy.

"Uh, you two know each other?" Silvia asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Yes, I knew Tommy over twelve years ago." Replied Rachel, as she filled the water glasses.

"Oh, I see." Said Silvia.

Tommy was lost in thought at this point, as he had flashbacks back to the year 2022. The year he was in middle school. The year that he went out with Rachel. They met at barmitsfa school, and hit it off. After that, they did everything together, from going to the movies, to bowling, ending the night, by the lake counting stars. That is, until the day she moved away. At that time, Tommy shrugged it off, because he figured this was a chance to be free, but his friends all thought differently, so Tommy went along with some advice given to him by his younger brother, to put on an act, making them think he was heartbroken over Rachel. As a result of putting on this little act, his friends got Rachel to come up for some contest or something the following weekend. It was so long ago, the events were somewhat of a blur now, but all he could remember was her final words.

"Pickles, I never want to see you again!" He heard Rachel say in his mind.

And now, here it was, twelve years later. On his first date with Silvia, his newest girlfriend, and an ancient girlfriend from the past returns as their waitress. And even more so, Rachel remembered him, after all of these years.

A little while later, Rachel had returned with their drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Rachel asked.

But Tommy, couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Uh, earth to Tommy, it's time to give Rachel our order." Said Chuckie, punching Tommy in the ribs.

"Oh, sorry, uh, yeah. Nicole and Chuckie will be splitting an order of the tereoki chicken wings with an order of curly fries, and Silvia and I will be splittihng an order of the, uh…" Tommy trailed off.

"We would like the buffalo wings and an order of sweet potato fries to split." Chimed in Silvia.

"Very well then." Said Rachel, picking up the menus from the table and heading off to the kitchen with their orders.

The rest of dinner was relatively uneventful, as Chuckie, Nicole and Silvia engaged in conversation, but Tommy on the other hand, was unusually quiet, and did more picking at his plate than eating.

In fact, he remained quiet the rest of the night, hardly speaking except to tell Silvia goodbye after dinner, and even post getting back up to the town house at MCLA, he hardly spoke a word. Upon getting there, he headed off to his room, while Chuckie and Nicole enjoyed having the small living room to themselves. But Nicole could tell something was bugging Chuckie.

"Something bugging ya?" Nicole asked, gazing into Chuckie's eyes.

"I'm just worried about Tommy. He hasn't seemed himself since he and Rachel crossed paths." Replied Chuckie in a low whisper, so as Tommy wouldn't over hear. But just at that moment, Tommy walked in to the living room and overheard everything.

"What are you guys talking about? Rachel means nothing to me. That was like, nearly twelve years ago." Tommy replied, as he paced the room.

"Oh come on. Don't think I didn't notice Tommy. Ever since Rachel introduced herself as our waitress, you've been spacing out, and practically drooling over her." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, and I don't know Silvia all that well, but she's probably all confused." Said Nicole.

"I already told you, Rachel means nothing to me." Said Tommy.

"I think you still have feelings for the girl. I'm a Psychology major, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that with how you were acting tonight, you can't decide who to be with, Rachel or Silvia." Said Chuckie.

Several minutes of silence passed before anybody spoke up.

"Ok ok, I admit it, maybe I do have feelings for Rachel, but I also like Silvia too." Said Tommy.

"Well, the only logical thing to do, would be to take Rachel out on a date, and see if you really have feelings for her and this, crossing of paths is meant to be a second chance, or, if it's simply nothing, and thus, Silvia is your match." Said Chuckie.

"Great idea Chucko, only one problem. I don't have her number." Said Tommy with a sigh.

"So? The girl works at Patricks. Just call the restaurant and speak to her." Said Nicole.

"Are you guys nuts? I'll look like an idiot doing that." Said Tommy.

"Yeah but it's the only way you're gonna know for sure." Said Chuckie.

"Fine, I'll do it." Said Tommy with a sigh, as he pulled out his iPhone and gave Patricks a call.

The phone rang four times before somebody answered.

"Patricks Pub, Janet speaking." Said a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, I'm looking for Rachel." Said Tommy.

"Which Rachel?" Asked Janet.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize there was more than one Rachel employeed there." Said Tommy.

"You're not, Tommy Pickles, the head of the lovely party of four we had the pleasure of serving tonight, are you?" Janet asked.

"Uh, yes, I am." Tommy replied.

"Hold on, I seem to recall which Rachel was your server. Let me get her for you." Said Janet.

Several minutes of silence passed, as Janet went to find Rachel. A few minutes later, Janet came back to the phone.

"Uh, Tommy Pickles? You still there?" Janet asked.

"Yes." Tommy replied.

"Look, I'm sorry, but Rachel is busy, but I'd be happy to take down your name and phone number for her to call you back. Is this having to do with your service you received tonight?" Janet asked.

"Uh, um, yeah." Tommy lied.

"Very well then. What's your number?" Janet asked.

Tommy gave Janet his name and phone number, and the conversation ended not long after that.

The following day, Chuckie and Nicole packed up Nicole's car, and the two of them drove to Yale to attend Nicole's graduation ceremony, which would be on Sunday morning, while Chuckie's was a week from that Saturday.

"Have a good time, and congratulations again Nicole." Tommy shouted from the door of the town house, waving as Chuckie and Nicole pulled away.

"Thanks Tommy." Shouted Nicole, as the car drove off.

Tommy headed back inside to have the town house all to himself the rest of that weekend. He was suppose to be packing so they could leave the town house early the next week, and Tommy could put down the deposit for the apartment he would be moving into at the end of the month, to have a place to stay for the summer, when he wasn't in Austria, scaling the Alps, and taking a tour of every location where The Sound of Music was shot, as he would not be leaving for that trip until mid July, and after meeting Silvia, he had no interest in going home to California this summer, or even heading to Florida and staying with Dil, even though he had been invited to Lance and Chelsea's wedding, which sadly, would be taking place while Tommy was on his Austria expedition, causing him to have to turn down the invitation. But all he could think about all day was Rachel. Why did their paths cross? Was this a second chance for them? She did seem rather nice, like what went down twelve years ago meant nothing now. Of course, she was in a professional setting, where she had to keep her cool, but the fact that she remembered him after all of these years was definitely a sign, or was it. And Silvia, they had just started going out. Tommy only hoped that Silvia wouldn't call at that moment, until he had a chance to talk to Rachel, and find out for sure if their crossing of paths was meant something.

His phone was silent for most of the day, as he enjoyed a baseball game on TV that afternoon, and read a book. Finally, at around 10:30 that night, Tommy felt a vibration in his pocket. He had dozed off on the couch at this point, so he picked it up.

"Hello?" Tommy said.

"Tommy? It's Rachel." Said Rachel from the other end.

"Oh, hi." Tommy replied.

"Sorry it took me so long to return your call. Janet, my supervisor gave me your number, but I had a double shift today, so couldn't call you back until now." Said Rachel.

"It's ok. If anything, I was starting to wonder if I would hear from you." Replied Tommy.

"Look, I know I said twelve years ago that I never wished to see you again, but ever since our paths crossed last night, well, the truth is, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since." Said Rachel.

"Really? Neither have I!" Said Tommy, as he changed positions on the couch, turning from his back, on to his side, to get more comfortable.

"Are you saying, we should, have a second chance?" Rachel asked.

"Well, yeah!" Said Tommy.

"I have off tomorrow. Does tomorrow work for you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it does." Said Tommy.

"Ok, where do you live anyway?" Rachel asked.

"I attend college at MCLA up in North Adams, and live in town house number eight." Said Tommy.

"Awe, my favorite number." Rachel said with a chuckle.

The two of them laughed. Just then, A call waiting beep came into Tommy's ear, and Voice Over read off the caller ID. It was Silvia, Home, which meant Silvia was calling him from her house phone, and because Tommy had put Silvia's number into his phone under her name, it read off her name to him as the caller ID.

"Listen Rachel, I've got another call. We'll meet tomorrow night at The Olive Garden in Springfield, Mass, ok?" Said Tommy.

"Oooh, I haven't been to the Olive Garden in forever! Sounds good. See you tomorrow." Said Rachel.

"Yeah ok, bye." Said Tommy, as he double tapped to answer Silvia's call.

To be continued in the next chapter… So, what will happen? What will Tommy tell Silvia? And how will the date with Rachel go? And more importantly, who will Tommy choose to be his girlfriend? Is this a second chance for Tommy and Rachel to be together, after not dating for twelve years? Or will Silvia end up being the winner. We'll find out, in chapter 4.

Author's Note: I'll be honest, I've only seen one episode of AGU with Rachel in it, All Broke Up, and I don't recall her last name ever being mentioned. If it was ever mentioned during season 4 when she made the most appearances, somebody let me know please? Otherwise, I'll make up a last name for her, but that's why things went the way they did when Tommy called the restaurant, only to find out they had more than one Rachel working there. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and, chapter 4 will be up shortly.


	4. A Date with Destiny, Part 2

Chapter 4, A Date with Destiny Part 2, Who will it be, Rachel? Or Silvia?

Summary: This is chapter 4 of The Reunion of Tommy and Silvia. In this chapter, Tommy is going to go on a date with Rachel, to find out if their crossing paths after not seeing one another for twelve years is really worth anything, or not. What will happen? Let's find out!

"Tommy? You still there?" Silvia asked into the phone, after not hearing anything for several minutes. The silence continued to droan on for another minute before Tommy spoke up.

"Yeah I'm still here." Tommy muttered.

"Is everything ok with you? You haven't seemed yourself since you ran into that waitress last night." Said Silvia with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tommy lied.

"Is Rachel like, an old friend or something?" Asked Silvia.

"Yeah, that's it. Rachel is an old friend, who I haven't seen in twelve years, and, we're getting together tomorrow night." Replied Tommy.

"Oh, well, I was hoping to have you over at my folks tomorrow to meet the family. I was out all day today, visiting my parents, my brother Matthew, my sister-in-law Carole, and my seven months old nephew Z. Man is Z getting so big!" Said Silvia excitedly.

"That's nice." Tommy said with a shrug.

"Look, if you really want to go hang out with this Rachel person tomorrow, I guess it's ok, just, promise me you're not gonna play the triangle game?" Asked Silvia.

"Oh believe me, I've been stuck in the middle of the triangle game back in high school, I'll be honest, I got into that accident on my friend Zack's skateboard out of anger over the fact that he was dating Kimi, my girlfriend at the time behind my back. But turns out in the end, I was just being used, and Zack and Kimi are happily married." Said Tommy.

"That's a relief. Well then, you two have a good time tomorrow playing catch up then, and, give me a call when you get home ok?" Said Silvia.

"No worries. I will. Love ya babe." Said Tommy.

"Right back at ya." Replied Silvia.

The two of them, hung up at the exact same time, and Tommy, got comfortable on the couch, and went back to sleep.

The next day, Tommy and Rachel met up at the Olive Garden. They were pleased to see that for once, the restaurant wasn't crowded, and they got a table relatively quickly. They each ordered the soup of the day and split an appetizer of stuffed mushrooms, along with an order of breadsticks, only to be too full to eat their entrees, which Tommy ordered the chicken parm while Rachel ordered the spaghetti.

While they ate, they engaged in conversation over all of the things they use to do in the old days together, and caught up with what they had been up to as of late.

"So, you're a waitress now?" Tommy asked.

"Well, yeah. It's not my main job though." Replied Rachel.

"What is your main job?" Tommy asked.

"I model for Lovely Large Fashions, only nobody has booked me since Christmas, because the magazine went on strike for a while, so now, I'm waiting tables at Patrick's Pub, to help pay the bills, until some big break should come along." Said Rachel.

"Oh, I see." Said Tommy.

"So, you're in college now?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I'm studying journalism." Said Tommy.

"Whatever happened to a career in film? Seems you were always shooting movies when we use to date." Said Rachel.

"Yeah well, a lot can change in twelve years." Replied Tommy, as he bit into another breadstick.

Tommy went on to tell her about everything he had been through. His accident, and so on.

"Oh my gosh, I am very sorry." Said Rachel.

"Awe don't be. If anything, the blindness has only made me an even stronger person. Though I do miss, looking into your eyes." Said Tommy.

"Well, I'll have you know, mine haven't changed." Said Rachel with a smile.

They continued to talk through dinner, only having to get half of their entrees boxed up because they had both filled up on breadsticks and appetizers.

After they finished, they were standing out in the parking lot, trying to figure out what to go and do.

"So, what else is on the agenda tonight? I always seem to remember you would always have the perfect romantic evening planned." Said Rachel.

"I've got nothing." Replied Tommy.

"What?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Well, you didn't call me until really late last night, I didn't have any time to plan on anything." Replied Tommy.

Silence passed between them as the wind continued to blow, and cars pulled in and out of the parking lot.

"I know of the perfect place to go. Ever heard of Barnum's Strip Club? Sunday night is strip poker night." Said Rachel.

"Since when are you into strip clubs?" Tommy asked.

"Since three years ago when my old boyfriend Nelson use to sneak me in. Come on, let's go." Said Rachel.

"I don't know, strip clubs aren't really my thing. How about a nice long stroll in the park instead." Said Tommy.

"Awe come on, you haven't lived until you check out this place." Said Rachel.

"Fine, we'll give it a shot, but if we lose our clothes…" Said Tommy.

"Don't worry, I've become quite the poker player over the years." Said Rachel, as the two of them got into their cars, and headed to the strip club.

They got there to find a very noisy place, with brightly colored lights on the ceiling, and a floor all lit up, like they were in one of those old discos from the seventies. They found a table that had two seats empty, and joined up for the next round of strip poker.

"This is ridiculous." Tommy thought to himself, as they started to play the first game.

As the night carried on, and Tommy and Rachel engaged in several games of strip poker, Tommy, losing every one of them, both of them couldn't help but think about their conversation they had at dinner. Sure both of them had changed since middle school, but Rachel was determined to make this a second chance, while Tommy, had other plans. By the end of the twenthieth game, Tommy had enough.

"Come on Tommy, one more game?" Rachel asked.

"No!" Tommy snapped.

"And why not?" Rachel asked.

"For one, it's nearly two in the morning, and two, I can't believe you." Said Tommy.

"I can't believe you, you're usually a bit more game than this." Said Rachel.

"Well if you thought you were coming back for the Tommy you dated twelve years ago, that was twelve years ago. Let's face it Rachel, you lose." Said Tommy angrily.

"Uh, I believe I won." Said Rachel, as they put back on their clothes and walked out to the parking lot.

"I don't mean the game, I mean the chance of us having a second chance at a relationship." Said Tommy.

"But Tommy, it was destiny that brought us together this weekend. Only now it can be a happy ending. I'm not moving away anytime soon this time, and I promise, if I should get a big break in my fashion modeling and get called away, I'll make sure to not wait until the last minute to call it quits. Read my lips." Said Rachel, as she leaned in to kiss Tommy.

They shared a kiss that lasted for a minute.

"I'll admit, you were the first girl to ever kiss me, and twelve years later, that still felt nice. But Rachel, let's face it. We live completely different lives now. Maybe back then when you left me, I had a chance at freedom, but now, I just want to find the girl of my dreams. The girl to spend the rest of my life with. And I'm sorry, but I don't think you're it." Said Tommy.

"Let me guess, that lady friend of yours who was with you at Patricks the other night, well, she's that lady?" Rachel snapped.

"At least that lady is doing something with her life. Maybe she's only going to college part-time, but at least she's getting an education so she can make a decent living someday, unlike some people, who wait on tables, hoping some big break will come." Tommy snapped.

"But really, this is our second chance, only this time we can make it a happy ending." Said Rachel.

"Look, when I ran into you the other day, I thought I still had feelings for you, but after spending time with you tonight, I think if anything, we're in love, with the memories. We've been through a lot since we last were together, and let's face it, I know I'm not who I was twelve years ago, and even if you won't admit to it, neither are you." Said Tommy.

Rachel nodded, trying to hold back tears.

"But in a way, it was a happy ending. This reunion has allowed us to catch up, and patch up any differences in our past, and has allowed us to realize, that your first love, isn't always gonna be your forever lasting love." Tommy continued.

"Maybe you're right. If that other lady friend of yours is who makes you happy, then go be with her." Said Rachel.

"She has a name, it's Silvia, and you know what? I think I will go be with her." Tommy snapped, as he started to walk away towards his driverless sports car, as he hit the panic button on the remote, so he could find it in the parking lot.

"Well fine then, I guess it's over. If you and Silvia should ever come into Patricks again, I'll see you don't get me as a waitress again." Rachel snapped.

"I never said you couldn't be my waitress." Tommy snapped, as he opened the door to his car.

"No Tommy, admit it, you don't see any future for us, and now I'm hurt." Said Rachel.

Tommy came up to Rachel and lay his hands on her shoulders.

"Look, I never wanted to hurt you, but I'm sorry. I hope you can understand where I am coming from." Tommy said calmly.

Several minutes of silence passed as the two of them, stood there, in the dark desserted parking lot, as the wind started to blow. A few minutes later, a tear started to roll down Rachel's cheek.

"Goodbye Tommy." Rachel whispered, as she turned away, and walked towards her car, unable to face him again.

Tommy, just turned away in silence, got into his driverless sports car, and headed for home. He felt bad that he broke Rachel's heart, but it was obvious at this point, that Silvia was the only girl for him, and he was determined, to make Silvia, his everlasting love. The girl he'd marry and settle down with, the girl he'd have offspring with, and the girl, he would grow old and gray with. At this moment in time, he was glad that Kimi was happily settled down with Zack, and that Vanessa was no longer alive. He also thought about everything Silvia had been through in the seven years they were apart since that cruise. It was obvious she had been through several bumps in the road, and was struggling, to finish up school and move on to the next chapter of her life, but maybe, if she could move on to the next chapter romantically, that would brighten her day.

By the time Tommy made it back to the town house at MCLA, it was nearly four in the morning. He was exhausted, still stuffed from dinner, and full of emotions, but try as he might, he just, could not get to sleep. So he sent Silvia a text, saying that he loved her, and lay awake for a while.

Eventually, he must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, it was one in the afternoon, and he heard someone rummaging around outside his bedroom. He got up and walked out into the living room.

"Well hey sleepy head." Said Chuckie.

"Hey." Tommy said sleepily.

"So, how did last night go?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, I know who I belong with, and, it's not Rachel." Said Tommy, as he took a seat at the small wooden table that sat in their dining room kitchenette area.

"Let me guess, you love Silvia." Said Chuckie.

Tommy nodded, as he found the box of Reptar cerial on the table and poured some into an empty bowl that was never put away.

"Everything I had with Rachel was in the past. I mean, can you compare middle school to college? They're totally different environments all together. I was dumb to think that there was any chance of a future with Rachel." Said Tommy, as he took a bite of his cerial.

"Hey, sometimes, we have to learn things the hard way. I hope to spend the rest of my life with Nicole, and that's why I made sure to never lose sight of her since the seventh grade." Said Chuckie.

"Really? I always thought it was because you were too scared to date anybody else." Said Tommy.

"Well there was that, but I was more so afraid of losing Nicole, and never being able to get her back, than going out with any other girl." Said Chuckie.

"And, during that time when we were not talking in high school, didn't you go on one date with Violet?" Asked Tommy.

"Yeah, I did, but by this time, Nicole and I had such a strong relationship, that one date wasn't going to wreck it." Chuckie replied, as he continued to clean out the kitchen cubbords and pack stuff into boxes.

"Well, I know this. Silvia is mine, and I'm not going to let her slip away." Tommy protested, as he took the last bite of his cerial, and washed up his bowl and spoon.

"Now, you need to get dressed and packed, we have to be out of here by five, and, it's like, two thirty!" Chuckie snapped.

"Chuckie would you relax? I don't have that much stuff to pack up anyway. I'll be ready to go before you know it." Tommy replied, as he went off to the bathroom, showered, and packed up his stuff.

Later that night, Tommy and Chuckie were at a motel they had gotten a room in for the night, when Tommy's cell phone went off. He double tapped the screen to find an iMessage from Silvia. She was returning his message, with an I love you too, sorry we didn't get to talk today babe, but I'm off to bed. Night night. Tommy was hoping she would still be awake so they could talk, but he wasn't going to wake her. Chuckie was out for the night by this time, so Tommy decided to turn in too, in hopes sleep would come. Eventually, it did.

The next day though, he wasted no hesitation. He was going to see Silvia in person that day if it was the last thing he did. He was only hoping she would be home, as he was planning to surprise her with candy and flowers. He awoke to find several texts from Silvia, asking him to call her, and a text from Chuckie stating he was at Starbucks, hanging out with some of his other buddies he had on campus one last time, before he didn't see them again. Tommy wrote back and told him he was off to Silvia's, and then, put his plan into action.

Using the BlindSquare app on his phone, he found a store not too far from where they were staying called Palmers, which claimed to be a variety convenient store. Figuring they would have everything he would be looking for, he headed there in his driverless car, and went inside, where he got a store clerk to help him find a nice pretty bouquet of pink carnations, and a box of chocolate. Once he had exactly what he was looking for, he headed for Silvia's apartment. Upon getting there, he sent Silvia a text, telling her to come downstairs. Silvia received the text and was in shock that Tommy showed up at her apartment, unannounced. But she headed downstairs anyway, even though she had just finished taking a bath when his text came across. No matter, she'd at least smell nice for him.

She opened the door to find Tommy standing there, carrying the huge bouquet of flowers, and a box of chocolate tucked under one arm.

"Hey sweetie, these are for you." Said Tommy as he handed Silvia the flowers and chocolates.

"Oh Tommy, they're beautiful! And, you got me pink carnations! My favorite!" Said Silvia excitedly.

"Hey, I love you, and…" Said Tommy.

"Oh Tommy, I love you too." Silvia said, interrupting Tommy, as they leaned in, and shared their first kiss.

And, this, ends chapter 4. But this story is nowhere near done yet. Will Silvia end up being Tommy's everlasting love? Find out, next time, in chapter 5.

Author's Notes: You may have noticed that Silvia has a nephew named Z. Just to clarify, this is a different Z from the Z the gang went to middle school and high school with. So, this is my own OC named Z, as this Z is only seven months old at the time the events of this chapter took place.


	5. The Proposal

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter. I started to feel sick on Monday afternoon and was sick all day, so spent most of Tuesday in bed. But other than still having a soar throat, I'm feeling more or less, back to normal, and better than I've felt in a while, so, have the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 5, The Proposal

Summary: In this chapter, Tommy proposes to Silvia to get married. Also in this chapter, Tommy has found out that Chuckie, who will soon be getting married to Nicole, has chosen Zack to be his best man, and Tommy to take on the position of head usher, which leaves Tommy quite upset. Can Silvia convince Chuckie that Tommy is a better candidate for the position?

Tommy POV

It is late May of 2035. As I awaken on my first day as a college graduate, I kept thinking back on the last year. Silvia and I had been going out for an entire year, and it was like magic! As I sat there with my iPad, listening to Voice Over reading that day's Facebook statuses to me, one caught my ear that made my heart sink. It was Chuckie's latest status. It read, will soon be marrying Nicole. Have picked my best man, my brother-in-law, Zack Wehrenberg, and my head usher will be, my life long best friend, Tommy Pickles. I commented on the status.

"So, I guess you have a new best friend now. Congratulations." I wrote, as a sarcastic comment on his wall.

I couldn't believe it. My best friend picked his brother-in-law to be his best man? Surely there's only one person capable of that job, and that person was me, and one way or another, I was going to convince Chuckie to change his mind. Luckily, the phone rang, which got me out of my thoughts. I picked it up.

"Hello Tommy." Said Silvia.

"Oh, hey there." I replied.

"Where are you?" Silvia asked.

"Oh I was just, waking up and getting going." I replied.

"Well don't forget, we've got a date tonight. We are still on for tonight, aren't we?" Silvia asked.

"Of course we are. I'll be there at six, like I promised, with the Teheedy takeout order you requested. Chicken and dumplings, and fried rice, right?" I asked, double checking on her order.

"Of course baby." Silvia replied happily.

"Ok, I'll see you then." I replied, as I hung up the phone.

I didn't dare take another look at my iPad, who knew if anybody else posted any Facebook status I didn't wish to see. I went and got ready, headed to Teheedy Takeout to pick up our order, and disappeared into the arms of my girl, the one place where I could feel truly happy, and escape this misery that my best friend had put me through.

End of Tommy POV

Tommy and Silvia were at Silvia's apartment, eating their dinner. Though they ate in silence, as Tommy didn't have much to say that evening. After they finished eating, they curled up together on the futon, snuggling up close together.

"Tommy, is something bothering you?" Silvia asked.

"No, I'm fine." Tommy lied.

"Now come on, I can tell something is bugging you. You always seem distracted when something is bugging you, not to mention, quieter than usual." Said Silvia.

"No, really, I'm fine." Said Tommy.

"Hey, maybe doing it, will help you feel better." Said Silvia.

"Huh?" Asked Tommy.

"Oh you know, it." Said Silvia.

"You wanna do, it? Heck, the only reason why you like doing, it, is because I encouraged you to do it. Don't you remember?" Tommy said.

Flashback to Black Friday of November of 2034

Tommy and Silvia had stayed in Pittsfield, Massachusetts for the Thanksgiving holiday, and ate Thanksgiving dinner at Silvia's parents home. The following day though, they decided to stay in at Silvia's apartment, as they weren't all that interested in getting all caught up in the crowds at the malls and other stores. Besides, Tommy figured he'd just get Silvia's gift online during the siber Monday sales that would be going on in a few days. But while they were enjoying one another's company, Tommy felt as if there was something missing. They were snuggling up together on the futon, and had just finished watching Reptar Vs. the Mole People, and The Curse of Camp Everwood, a Tommy Pickles original production that he made before losing his site, back during his middle school days, where he and his friends fell down into a mine shaft, where they ran into his dad.

"Oh man, that movie was scary, but you did an excellent job on the production!" Said Silvia.

"Come on Silvia, let's get a bit more comfortable." Said Tommy.

"But I'm quite comfortable right here." Said Silvia.

"But don't you wanna do, it? We've been dating for over six months and we still haven't done, you know, it." Said Tommy.

"You don't mean…" Said Silvia, trailing off.

"Yeah, I do." Said Tommy.

"But Tommy, I'm afraid of, it. You see, when I was little, from about age 9 to about age 14, well, I'm a victim of sibling rape. My older brother Matthew use to come into my room in the middle of the night, and would try to do, it, with me. We never got far, but the chips really hit the fan when he came into my room when I was age 14 and he was a senior in high school, and he sounded angry, as a result of recently smoking pot at a senior party. The following day he confessed everything to his therapist, and felt so awful about everything, as he swore me to secrecy for the five years he'd try to do it with me in the middle of the night, or whenever we were home alone together, that well, my brother, well, he nearly committed su acide. Then, I had one other boyfriend besides you. You remember how I told you about Brian. The boy who had a stroke at my brother's wedding. Well, he kept trying to get me to do, it, but I just, couldn't bring myself to do it. What makes you think I'm going to do it with you." Said Silvia.

"Don't worry Silvia sweetie, it's gonna be ok. See? I've got this." Said Tommy, pulling a condom out of his pocket, and laying it in Silvia's hand.

"Oh Tommy." Silvia said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What, what is it?" Tommy asked.

"What would I do without you? You're such a strong leader, like my dad, only unlike my dad, who's more often than not, looking on the pestimistic side, you're always looking on the optimistic side, always seeing the good in every situation. You help me feel calm when I'm stressed out over a school assignment, and always have good ideas when I'm stuck. So, since you're so convincing, I guess I'll give it a try. Come on, let's go to my room, and get started." Silvia said, as she stood up from the futon, and walked off into her bedroom.

Tommy and Silvia went into the bedroom, and got undressed. Tommy put on the condom, and Silvia lay down, with Tommy on top of her. Tommy kissed every part of her body, and a little while later, they were having, protected sex, and in the end, Silvia seemed to enjoy it very much!

"Oh wow Tommy, that surely felt good." Said Silvia seductively into Tommy's ear after they were finished, before they got up out of the bed, and put their clothes back on.

"See? I knew you'd like it." Said Tommy excitedly.

"Thanks for helping me overcome this fear. I just hope one day, I can help you out, just as you helped me out tonight." Said Silvia, as the two of them got out of bed, and dressed into their pajamas, only to get back into bed together, and fall asleep.

End of Flashback

Back in the present moment, they had been on top of one another for a while, doing, it, whehn Tommy got his brilliant idea.

"Hey Silvia, why don't you come mountain climbing with me tomorrow." Said Tommy.

"Oh come on, you know I'm not the adventurous type like you are." Said Silvia.

"Now Silvia, your parents took me to my first opera back at New Years of 2035." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, we saw Carmon at the Met in New York City." Said Silvia.

"So, you introduced me to opera. Now it's my turn. Come on, let's go climb Mount Greylock tomorrow." Said Tommy.

"But can't we just drive up it in your driverless sports car just as easily?" Silvia asked.

"And where's the fun in that? As I always told Chuckie, you've gotta try new things. And, you never know. There might just be a surprise waiting for you at the top. Come on, please?" Tommy begged.

"Ok, ok, we'll go mountain climbing tomorrow." Silvia said with a sigh.

The following day, Tommy and Silvia headed to Mount Greylock, and began their climb very early in the morning. Halfway up the mountain, Silvia started to run out of breath, and was about ready to give up.

"Are we almost there?" Silvia asked.

"No worries, you're doing great, just keep going." Said Tommy encouragingly.

Finally, they reached the top of the mountain. Silvia looked around, but didn't see anything extra spectacular up there.

"Uh Tommy." Said Silvia.

"Yes Silvia?" Tommy asked.

"You said there'd be a surprise up here. I see nothing but dirt and some grass." Said Silvia.

Just then, Tommy took Silvia's hands, and knelt down. Silvia, did the same.

"Silvia." Said Tommy in a low whisper.

"Yes?" Asked Silvia quietly.

"You know you mean everything to me. Being with you everyday, well, it's, well it's like a new adventure. I always thought Reptar was my hero up until this point, but ever since I met you, well, you're more special than anything in the whole wide world. And, I want to keep having adventures with you, well, until it comes time, for me to take my spot in heaven with my grandparents. So, Silvia, will you do it?" Tommy asked.

"Do what?" Silvia asked.

"Oh you know, will you marry me?" Tommy asked.

Several minutes of silence passed between them, as Silvia knelt there on the top of the mountain, gazing passionately into Tommy's glass blue eyes, imagining a life with him. Waking up in bed next to him every morning. Having children together, and growing old together. Tommy was the kind of person she had always dreamed of marrying, and now, her dreams were going to come true.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you." Said Silvia excitedly, as she embraced Tommy with all of her might.

A couple of minutes later, Tommy pulled out an engagement ring from his pocket, and placed it on to Silvia's finger. It was a little gold ring, with a turquoise stone, that sparkled in the beautiful sunlight that shown overhead. Unknown to anybody, as soon as Tommy placed the ring on Silvia's finger, Chuckie, showed up on the mountain.

"Chuckie? What are you doing here?" Silvia asked, glancing over in Chuckie's direction, noticing him on the mountain.

"Tommy? What are you doing here. First you leave some sarcastic comment on my Facebook wall all because I chose my brother-in-law to be my best man, and now, this? Don't you know how dangerous this is?" Chuckie asked sternly.

"And what are you doing up here anyway? I thought you were afraid of heights." Said Tommy.

"Um Tommy, in case you forgot, I overcame that fear when we went to some mountain resort back when we were in middle school." Said Chuckie.

"The only thing I remember about that trip was some girl named Olivia." Said Tommy.

"That's all you seem to remember about anything. The girls you went and dated on our trips, leaving me in the dust." Said Chuckie.

"Well, Silvia's the only thing that matters to me now." Said Tommy.

"That's right, Tommy and I are engaged to be married." Said Silvia excitedly.

"And you had to climb Mount Greylock and drag Silvia along to do this, when it could have been done just as easily on the ground?" Chuckie asked.

"It was always my dream to propose to the girl I'd spend the rest of my life with, at the peak of a mountain, and you know me. I don't let anything stand in my way." Tommy said boldly.

"Well congratulations then. And let me guess, Zack's gonna be your best man too." Said Chuckie sarcasticly.

"No, you're my best man, even if you don't think I'm fit for the job at your wedding that's coming up in the next two weeks." Tommy snapped.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about. Well, see if I show up at your wedding whenever you and Silvia settle on a date to get married. I'm only having Zack be my best man since I was the best man at Zack and Kimi's wedding a couple of years ago." Said Chuckie.

"Fine, have it your way." Tommy snarled.

"Well that goes double from me." Chuckie snarled, as he started to make his climb back down the mountain. Tommy and Silvia, began their climb down a few minutes later.

A few days later, Silvia passed by Tommy at her dining room table, finishing off a carton of Reptar ice cream.

"Wow, you really do like that new Reptar ice cream that just came out." Said Silvia, picking up the empty carton and tossing it into the trash.

"Yeah, I do." Said Tommy, as he stood up from his chair.

"Well good luck at your job interview this afternoon." Said Silvia.

"Thanks." Said Tommy.

Later on that afternoon, while Tommy was off at his job interview, Chuckie, Nicole, Zack and Kimi all showed up at Silvia's apartment for an afternoon and evening of gaming.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought Tommy called you guys up to cancel game night this week since he had his job interview with The Berkshire Eagle." Said Silvia.

"We haven't heard from him." Said Kimi.

"Well, come on in then. He should be home in a little while." Said Silvia.

"Why don't we play Bridge while we wait then." Said Zack.

"Uh, Zack, we have too many people to play Bridge. It's a four player card game, and there's like, five people here?" Said Chuckie.

"Oh yeah, sorry, my bad." Said Zack.

"Well we can play Parcheesy, or Monopoly." Said Silvia.

Just then, the telephone rang.

"I'd better go get that. I'll be right back." Said Silvia, as she went into the bedroom to answer the house phone.

The rest of them engaged in some form of conversation while Silvia was on the phone for several minutes in the other room. When she was finished, she came back out into the living room, to find everybody on the futon, engaged in conversation.

"So, who was the phone?" Zack asked.

"It was Tommy's mom Didi. I told her that Tommy was off at his job interview, but that I'd have him call her when he got back." Silvia said.

"Oh, I see." Said Kimi.

"Hey, is there any of that Reptar ice cream left?" Chuckie asked.

"Nope, afraid it's all gone. Tommy went through the entire carton in an hour." Said Silvia.

"Wow really?" Said Zack.

"I don't see what anybody thinks of Reptar ice cream anyway. It's just Vanilla ice cream with green food coloring in it." Said Nicole.

"Yeah, and it's more expensive than regular Vanilla ice cream. I tell ya, it's just, a false advertising way for the ice cream companies to make more money." Said Zack.

"Amitures." Muttered Silvia.

"Well, maybe you weren't a fan of Reptar as a kid, but we were, ever since that first time we snuck off at the movies to see him." Said Chuckie.

"Oh, Chuckie, could I have a word privately with you for a minute?" Asked Silvia.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Said Chuckie.

Silvia and Chuckie went off into her bedroom, where Silvia told Chuckie about how she felt about Chuckie's choice of making Zack his best man, and making Tommy head usher. She also told him about the conversation she had just a few minutes ago on the phone with Didi. She told him that Tommy and Chuckie had been best friends since before Tommy was born.

"Look, I heard all about how after your mother died, which, I'm sorry to hear this, Tommy kicked you from inside the woom while you were resting on top of Didi, and it made you laugh, smiling for the first time since your mother's death." Said Silvia.

"Awe don't worry about it. I miss my mom, but Kira, my step mom has been just as good as any mother could be to me, just as my dad has been a good step dad to Kimi." Said Chuckie.

"Oh, so you and your sister are both children of a widow and a widower?" Silvia asked.

Chuckie nodded.

"I'm very sorry." Silvia said apologetically.

"Oh don't be. I know my step mom will be there at my wedding, just as my dad was at Kimi and Zack's wedding, walking my step sister, the beautiful bride down the isle, just as any real father, or step father, should do." Said Chuckie.

"Speaking of Zack, how long have you known him in comparison to how long you've known Tommy?" Silvia asked.

"I met Zack on my third birthday, exactly." Said Chuckie.

"All the more reason why Tommy should be your best man. According to his mother, you've known Tommy since before he was born. At least think about it, ok? I don't like seeing my fiancé so miserable." Said Silvia.

"Ok, I'll think about it." Chuckie said with a shrug.

Later on, Tommy returned from his job interview. He walked in the front door of Silvia's apartment, singing a song.

"Hang down your head and, deedle dee, hang down your head and cry. Hang down your head and, deedle dee, someday you're going to die." Sang Tommy, as he made himself a cup of coffee. Just then, Silvia walked into the kitchen.

"I take it the job interview didn't go well." Said Silvia.

"Oh, the job interview went great! I'll be starting work at the Berkshire Eagle newspaper in September." Said Tommy.

"That's great! So what was that song all about. That wasn't in response to the whole, best man thing, was it?" Silvia asked.

"Oh no no, I'm perfectly ok with being head usher. I'll get to show people to their seats, and say things like, oh I'm sorry, those seats are for the family!" Said Tommy.

"Be honest with me, we're coming up on our one year anniversary, I can tell you're bothered by this whole best man thing, aren't you?" Silvia asked.

"Ok I'll admit it, it's just, I've known Chuckie forever, I've got 3 years on him that none of us have on Zack, and he goes and picks Zack to be his best man, all because he's his brother-in-law." Said Tommy.

"Just give it some time, who knows, maybe Chuckie will change his mind." Said Silvia.

Meanwhile, while Tommy and Silvia were having their conversation in the kitchen, Chuckie sat in the corner of the living room, thinking about the conversation he had with Silvia. He realized that maybe he made a mistake, but he couldn't just, make Zack head usher, so he came up with a clever, but risky idea, and decided he'd propose it to Tommy and Zack simultaneously.

"Tommy, Zack, could I see both of you in here please?" Chuckie shouted.

Silvia and Tommy overheard Chuckie from the kitchen.

"I think Chuckie wants to talk to you. Come on, go be the strong fiancé I know." Said Silvia with a smile, giving Tommy a kiss on the cheek.

Tommy headed into the living room and took a seat on the futon next to Zack. Silvia, followed in behind him.

"Guys, I think I made a mistake when picking who I should have as my best man." Said Chuckie.

"Look if I did anything to disgrace my position, I am very sorry." Said Zack.

"I don't think I should have just, picked you Zack. After all, I have two best friends, so Tommy, Zack, I'd like both of you, to be my two best mans." Said Chuckie.

"But you can't have two best mans. It's breaking tradition, and, it's bad grammar." Said Silvia.

"Since when do I care about tradition. You're looking at the only guy in all of the world who has copied his own butt and plastered it up on the wall, replacing the principal's deploma." Said Chuckie.

"Wow, you are one little risk taker." Said Silvia.

"Yep, and I'm taking another risk, having two best men at my wedding. So, what do you say Tommy and Zack?" Chuckie asked.

"G, thanks Chuckie." Said Tommy with a grin.

"Yeah Chuckie, way to go." Said Zack, as Tommy and Zack gave Chuckie a group hug.

"Well, it was Silvia who convinced me to make this decision." Said Chuckie.

"Really? Silvia? You did this?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't like seeing you so upset. And besides, you helped me overcome my fear of, oh you know…" Said Silvia.

"Yeah I know, your fear of the birds and the bees." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, uh, that." Said Silvia with a cheapish grin.

A few minutes later, Silvia went and got Tommy's iPad, and started conducting a video Skype call with Phil and Dil, who picked up immediately, to show a picture of Phil, Dil, Jesse, and Lil. Before Silvia could start speaking, a knock was heard at the door. She answered it to find Peter, Violet, and their new baby girl, Rosemary there.

"Come on in. I just got my future brother-in-laws on Skype, along with Dil's sister and brother-in-law. We have an announcement to share with everybody." Said Silvia, as she led Peter, Violet and Rosemary into the living room.

Everyone had been engaging in conversation with Dil, Phil, Jesse, and Lil on the Skype call, when Silvia clapped her hands together, to get everybody's attention.

"I have an announcement. Tommy and I, are engaged to be married." Said Silvia.

"Awesome T. Congratulations!" Said Dil.

"Thanks bro." Said Tommy.

And, this, ends chapter 5. So, how will Tommy and Silvia's wedding go? We'll find out, in chapter 6.

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I should point out, that just like Silvia, in real life, I am sadly, a victim of sibling rape, and, my one and only boyfriend, did indeed, have a stroke at my brother's wedding. And, very much of the time, my dad is a very pestimistic leader. If anything, I never thought of this, but between the years 1994 and 1999, when my brother did all of that sibling rape to me, and I had that crush on the young Tommy Pickles, could it be that Tommy was my sense of comfort when my brother kept trying to hurt me and swore me to secrecy? Who knows. I know Rugrats was the only thing that brought a smile to my face in the summer of 1999, when my brother spent it in the psych ward that summer, post his su acide attempt. Sadly, I still haven't found that optimistic, courageous boyfriend, to help me overcome my fear of sex and ask me to marry him from a top a mountain. Will I find that one special boy someday? Only time will tell I guess, but I'm in no hurry. I'm happy being single for now, as I know he'll come around, in God's time. And yes, I took much of that story from one of my favorite episodes of Full House, when Uncle Jessie had picked Joey to be his best man, upsetting Danny, who was head usher, and in the end, Jessie decided to have, both, Joey and Danny be his best men. So, how will Tommy and Silvia's wedding go? I'll see to having chapter 6, and the final chapter of this story, up shortly.


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 6, The Wedding

Summary: This is chapter 6 of The Reunion of Tommy and Silvia, and the final chapter of this story. In this chapter, it is finally Tommy and Silvia's wedding day. A look at their wedding, ending it off as their first dance as husband and wife at their reception, proving once and for all, that if you believe in miracles and dreams, and go all the way for what you want in life, that you'll eventually, find it.

Location: St. Stephens Church in Pittsfield, Massachusetts

Date: April 12, 2036

It was the day of Tommy and Silvia's wedding. They decided to hold the wedding at the church Silvia and her family had been going to since they moved to Pittsfield back in 2015, right before Silvia's ninth birthday. The church was decorated in beautiful pink and white carnations, and Peter and Jesse, who were chosen to take on the job as head ushers, showed everyone's parents, who had come up from Yucaipa, California for the occasion, along with all of the Disney characters, to their seats. Soon, it would be time for the wedding to start.

The organist started to play the traditional wedding march, as the professional started to walk in. The first person to walk in was 2-year-old, PrincessRosemary Watanabe Albany of the Confederacy. She had been chosen to be the flower girl. There she was, with her long brown hair all done up really pretty, wearing a hot pink dress, throwing the flower pedals down the isle of the church, and smiling, for this was one of the few times she could throw something, without being put into time out for it. Next to her, was Z Weller, the ring barer, and Silvia's nephew. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and carrying the rings for the bride and groom. Z was actually pretty good friends with Rosemary, only because Rosemary made him her assistant. Of course, the only thing the grown ups could talk about whenever they saw Z and Rosemary playing together during this time of wedding preparedness was how they looked so much like Tommy's cousin Angelica did around that age, when she met Harold, and made him her assistant. Angelica was so busy with being a lawyer, it was quite a surprise when she showed up that day with her husband Brody to attend her cousin's wedding, and Harold? Well, nobody had heard from him since he moved to Connecticut when everybody was in high school, that is, until now. He had recently been ordained as a priest, and was subbing at this particular church for that particular week in April. When he heard who was getting married, and learned rather quickly who it was, he agreed to marry Tommy and Silvia.

Following behind Rosemary and Z were the brides maids and grooms men. In the lead was the made of honor, and Silvia's long time best friend, Kelly, a tall girl with blond hair, who came up all the way from Kansas just for the occasion. She had known Silvia since the sixth grade, when she moved to Massachusetts from New York, and Silvia, showed her the ropes. Then, she moved off to Kansas to attend school for the blind in high school, and never moved back since, but came back for this special event in Silvia's life. Next to her was Chuckie, the best man. Behind them was Nicole, who looked very pregnant, as she was due any day with her child, who was going to be a baby girl, which she and Chuckie had decided to name her after her biological grandmother and setp grandmother, making her name, Melenda Kira Finster. Walking next to her was Zack, and behind them was Phil and Lil, and bringing up the rear of the line of brides maids and grooms men were Dil and Kimi. The grooms men wore black tuxidos while the brides maids wore turquoise long blue dresses.

Then, came the stars of the wedding. There was Silvia, in her long white dress, her bright red hair, done up so beautifully, which they had Lil do up everybody's hair, since she was the cosmetologist in the group. And she marched up to Tommy, who stood tall and proud at the alter, just as he did back in the eighth grade when giving his barmitsfa, in a white tuxedo, his purple hair, so perfect, not a single hair out of place. The only difference this time around of course, was he wasn't wearing a yomica at this event, like he did at his barmitsfa back in the eighth grade. Once the profession finished, and everybody had taken their places, the ceremony began.

"We are here today, to see to the marriage, of Tommy Pickles, and Silvia Weller." Said Minister Harold.

Just then, Chuckie handed the rings to Harold

"Tommy, do you take Silvia, to be your loftly wedded wife, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death, and till you part?" Continued Minister Harold.

"I do." Said Tommy, as he placed the wedding ring on to Silvia's finger.

"And Silvia, do you take Tommy, to be your loftly wedded husband, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death, and till you part?" Said Minister Harold.

"I do." Said Silvia, as she placed the wedding ring on to Tommy's finger.

"If anybody objects to this union, speak up, now!" Said Minister Harold.

The church remained quiet for the next two minutes, before Harold made his proclamation.

"And now, I pronounce you, Mister and Misses, Tommy and Silvia Pickles. You may now, kiss the bride." Said Minister Harold, as Tommy and Silvia, shared their first official kiss, as husband and wife.

Everybody in the congregation cheered, as the wedding party recessed out of the church.

Later, at the reception, which was taking place in the ball room at the Crown Plazza, everybody had finished their dinner, which consisted of a choice of smoked chicken and grilled salmon with dill sauce, rice piloff, and roasted vegetables, consisting of collyflower, brustle sprouts, red bell peppers, and mushrooms. Following dinner, Tommy and Silvia cut the cake, which was a beautiful, white, gluton free wedding cake, as requested by Silvia's family, as a result of her brother Matthew, being gluton intollerant. After everyone had their share of wedding cake, it was time, for the traditional first dance, of the bride and groom.

"And now, let's welcome our newly wed couple, Mister and Misses, Tommy and Silvia Pickles." Said the DJ, as they did the cutting of the cake. A little while later, Tommy and Silvia went out to the middle of the dance floor.

"And now, it's time, for the first official dance, of the bride and groom." Said the DJ, as I Believe in You and Me, by Whitney Houston, started to play.

Tommy and Silvia, shared their first dance as husband and wife, as they heard the great and late Whitney Houston, sing the lyrics of the song they chose to dance to at their wedding reception. And, Whitney, sang the following, loud and clear through the large speakers in the ball room.

I believe in you and me

I believe that we will be

In love eternally

Well as far as I can see

You will always be the one

For me, oh yes, you will

And I believe in dreams again

I believe that love will never end

And like the river finds the sea

I was lost, now I'm free

'Cuz I believe in you and me

I will never leave your side

I will never hurt your pride

When all the chips are down, baby

Then I will always be around

Just to be right where you are

My love, you know I love you, boy

I will never leave you out

I will always let you in, boy, oh baby

To places no one's ever been

Deep inside, can't you see?

That I believe in you and me

Maybe I'm a fool

To feel the way I do

I will play the fool forever

Just to be with you forever

I believe in miracles and love's the miracle

And yes, baby you're my dream come true

I was lost, now I'm free

Oh, baby 'cuz I believe, I do believe in you and me

See, I was lost, now I'm free

'Cuz I believe in you and me

Believe in you and me

As the song ended, Tommy and Silvia realized that at that very moment, their life couldn't be anymore perfect. They were not only, meant for one another, but they never gave up on one another, making their love for one another in the end, everlasting, and eternal.

And this, ends the story, of The Reunion, of Tommy and Silvia.

Author's Note: I hope everybody enjoyed this story. And yes, the song, I Believe in You and Me, by Whitney Houston, has always been one of my favorite songs, and, it just seemed like such a perfect fit for Tommy and Silvia. And, the wedding, in terms of how it was decorated, and everybody's clothing attire, is how I imagine my wedding to be someday, whenever it should happen, as I've always loved pink carnations, and turquoise is my favorite color. And, no worries, I hope to have more Rugrats + AGU stories, up sometime soon.


End file.
